Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Movie
by siderisn
Summary: The Bakugan Movie! Dan Kuso's world changed forever when strange cards fell from the sky one day. Kids all around the world used them for a game called Bakugan. Dan and his friends team up with talking Bakugan to save Earth, Vestroia, and stop the evil and insane Naga. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**For all of you who are reading this story, thank you. This story is just something I made up. Hope you all like it and please review. **

**Prologue: **

* * *

Many people have believed that our planet and the Galaxy are not the only ones that exist. Some believe that there are parallel universes that contain parallel Earths and other planets.

And in one of those universes live, The Bakugan.

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Movie**

This universe is called Vestroia. And rather then inhabiting humans, it inhabits creatures called bakugan. Each bakugan has a certain attribute, and the attributes each have their own domain. There are 6 domains in total.

Pyrus- the red bakugan live in this section. They use fire like powers and have fire abilities. This sector is composed of fire.

Aqua- the blue bakugan live in this section. They use water like powers and have water abilities. This sector is composed of water.

Haos- the white bakugan live in this sector. They use light type powers and have light abilities. This sector is composed of light.

Ventus- the green bakugan live in this sector. They use wind like powers and have wind abilities. This sector is composed of wind.

Subterra- the brown bakugan live in this sector. They use earth like powers and have rock abilities. This sector is composed of earth.

Darkus- the black bakugan live in this sector. They use dark type powers and have dark abilities. This sector is composed of shadows.

The bakugan rarely communicate with bakugan outside of their sector and most are enemies. Pyrus and Darkus, Aqua and Subterra, and Haos and Ventus are moral enemies. However, some sectors have bonds. Pyrus, Aqua and Haos are allies. While Darkus, Subterra and Ventus are allies.

And the thing that holds the universe together is the cores of Vestroia. The twin cores are like ying and yang. Like light and darkness. The two cores of positive and negative energy. Thus creating a balance. The Infinity Core (+) and the Silent Core (-). The cores are made of raw power and it is said that no being could control such power.

Some also believe that there is a way into other universes. Many have theorized possible ways. However, the dangers of doing so could be catastrophic. Allowing something from another dimension into our world may cause changes to that being or to our own world. We have no way of telling whether the life forms from another universe would be our friends, or our enemies.

But this is the story of how two worlds collided and an unbreakable bond was formed between humans and bakugan. And it all began with a single Pyrus bakugan: Naga.

* * *

"Hahahahahah!" laughed Naga. Naga was a strange Pyrus bakugan. Mainly because he was not red. He was a rare bakugan known as a White One.

"With the power I have attained I will rule this world!" cried Naga.

Suddenly a Pyrus Draconic like bakugan saw Naga and flew up to him. His name was Dragonoid.

"What are you doing Naga?" asked Dragonoid.

"I am about to obtain the ultimate power and become ruler of this pitiful world! No longer shall the White Ones be outcasts! We rule all of Vestroia!" declared Naga devilishly.

"You're insane!" replied Dragonoid. "You could never find such a great power!"

"But the power exists!" replied Naga. "The twin cores of Vestroia are the power I need to become ruler!"

"You could never control that power!" cried Dragonoid angrily. "You would be destroyed and possibly destroy our world!"

"You are a coward!" declared Naga. "I will gain that power and become ruler! And no one can stop me!"

"Except me!" cried Dragonoid as he shot towards Naga and smashed into him. Naga fell back but quickly recovered.

Dragonoid shot a stream of fire at Naga but he used his wing to block the blast.

"You are too late!" cried Naga as he held up a strange black card and a portal opened. "See you when I'm ruler!"

Naga flew into the portal and it closed.

"No!" cried Dragonoid.

* * *

In the center of Vestroia were the twin cores laid, a portal opened up and Naga emerged from it.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Naga. "Once I absorb the Positive and Negative energy from these cores! I shall be all powerful!"

Naga flew towards the Silent Core and attempted to absorb some of its energy.

"Yes!" cried Naga as the power flowed into him. "I can feel the power! I can feel my strength increasing!"

Naga moved in closer to absorb more energy when.

"No!" cried Naga horrifically. "It's too much! I can't control it!"

Naga was suddenly sucked into the Silent Core and seemingly perished.

* * *

At the same time, it causes a shock wave that tore Vestroia apart. Sectors began to combine together. Disasters such as earthquakes, tornados were suddenly everywhere. In addition, portals were opening up and bakugan were falling into another dimension: Earth.

* * *

"No!" cried Dragonoid horrifically. "He's destroyed everything!"

Suddenly, the Pyrus Sector began to combine with the Darkus Sector and a Darkus bakugan with giant claws saw Dragonoid: Fear Ripper.

"A Darkus bakugan," said Dragonoid.

"Pyrus bakugan," said Fear Ripper.

Ripper charged at Dragonoid who dodged the attack and rammed into Ripper.

As they fought, more bakugan fell into the portals and the Infinity Core was also knocked away by the shock wave and fell through a portal into Earth.

This however, was only the beginning.

* * *

**To be continued: **

**What did you think of the first chapter? There will be more action in the next one. It will be from Dan's point of view. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you 4fireking for reviewing, really appreciate it. Please read and review. **

* * *

**One day my whole world changed. You see cards started falling from the sky, coming down like rain. We didn't know where they were all coming from or who sent. We only knew that they were more then just ordinary playing cards. **

* * *

A young boy with brown hair wearing a red jumper with black on the elbows and shoulders, a pair of blue denim jeans, black runners and glassed resting on top of his head starred up at the sky.

You see, there were strange black cards raining down.

The boy reached out and caught one of the cards in his hands. As he held it, it shined. The card had 6 strange symbols on it in a circle.

The top symbol was red and the bottom black. The top right corner had a brown symbol while the top left was green. The bottom right symbol was yellow while the bottom left was blue.

* * *

**And it was happening all around the world. **

* * *

A young girl with long blue hair tied in twin pony tails was looking out her window. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a white skirt. She wore brown shoes and long orange and white stripped socks.

Suddenly a strange black card with symbols on it flew through her window and landed on the floor. She slowly approached the card and picked it up and examined it.

She turned and looked outside to see cards raining from the sky.

* * *

**In the North.**

* * *

A boy with long black hair was sitting outside his home in the grass. He was wearing a black t-shirt and wore a purple long sleeved shirt on top of it. He was wearing black denim jeans and black shoes.

Suddenly he saw a strange black card fall from the sky and it landed next to him. Then, many more cards fell from the sky.

* * *

**And the South. **

* * *

A short young boy with yellow hair and glasses was at the beach. He was wearing blue swim shorts and was lying on the sand.

Suddenly he heard some rustling and sat up to see a crab holding a black card in its claw. The boy, curious snatched the card up. He adjusted his glasses before examining the card and saw many more cards falling from the sky.

* * *

**They landed everywhere.**

* * *

A young girl with long white hair that was tied in a ponytail lied in her bead. She began to stir and raised her head from her pillow when she noticed a black card sat on it. She picked it up and examined it.

A young girl with long orange hair was looking out the window. She wore a yellow dress and white boots. She was holding a strange black card and was watching as more fell from the sky.

* * *

**Soon, me and my new online friends created a wicked new game we called Bakugan. But that was when the powers of the cards were revealed. Each card held its own battling beast that came to life when you threw it down. The battles were intense and you had to pick your cards carefully. **

**But that was only half the story. Another even bigger battle was taking place in a parallel universe called Vestroia. **

* * *

Drago continued to battle with Fear Ripper and the two refused to give in.

* * *

**My name is Dan! **

* * *

Dan stood there in his red jumper and blue jeans.

* * *

**And together with my friends Runo,**

* * *

The girl with the blue hair in the twin ponytails stood next to Dan.

* * *

**Marucho,**

* * *

The short boy from the beach stood on the other side of Dan. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a dark blue vest over the top and was wearing blue cargo shorts.

* * *

**Julie,**

* * *

The girl with the long white hair stood next to Runo. She was wearing a pink sleeveless zip up jumper that stopped short at her belly button and was also wearing matching pink shorts with white boots.

* * *

**Mr. Hotshot himself Shun,**

* * *

The boy with the long black hair stood next to Marucho.

* * *

**And Alice.**

* * *

The girl with the orange hair stood next to Julie.

* * *

**We are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!**

* * *

The six kids stood in front of their ultimate foe. They were huffing and puffing and their clothes were tattered.

They were about to fight against the ultimate foe. The ultimate evil that plotted to destroy their home as well as the Bakugan's home. The fate of two worlds rested on their shoulders.

* * *

**To be continued: Back track- Dan faces a rival in a battle that is interrupted by the emergence of two strange bakugan. Please read and review! **


End file.
